


Caffeinate and Hope For the Best

by Kaitydid



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Coffee, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitydid/pseuds/Kaitydid
Summary: Jyn is not a morning person.





	Caffeinate and Hope For the Best

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I don't own anything. I have this image of Jyn waking up like Anna from Frozen, and being not a morning person in the least. I saw a post on Facebook awhile back that said something like "I don't rise and shine, I caffeinate and hope for the best." So that's where the inspiration came from. This is more Jyn, then Cass/Jyn, but also the first RO fic I've written. So hopefully it's not too awful! Enjoy! Thanks for reading. :)

Jyn was not a morning person, she couldn’t be if she tried.     
  


The alarm blared on the chrono, and she groaned, rolling into Cassian, “Five more minutes please?” she whined sleepily, pulling the blanket up over her, as he reached over to shut it off.    
  
“No, we have meetings all morning, we have that mission coming up.  And don’t you have new recruits to train today?” he said as he prodded her around the blanket, trying to get her to come out from under it.   
  
“Yesssssssssss.  But I’d rather stay in bed with you all day.” She huffed and pouted her lower lip out, bringing the blanket down a bit, so her face was the only thing he saw.

  
Cassian chuckled at her antics, and looked at her fondly.  Her hair was tousled mess, and she was entangled in the sheets and blanket, and the look of sleep was still on her face.  She was still as beautiful as ever, first thing in the morning.  Not that he looked any better, but still, to him, she was beautiful no matter how she looked.  And right now it looked like she needed caf.   
  
“Okay fine, spend the entire day in bed.  But I’d sure hate to have caf alone.  You know, I bet Bodhi would be upset at not having you at breakfast too.”  he said, with a knowing look, gently stroking her side.   
  
Jyn blew out some lip bubbles and slowly sat up, groaning all the way.  The promise of caf was enough to get her going.  She slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed.  The creases of the pillow still lay in her face.  She blinked hard, and tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes, before standing up to head for the ‘fresher.     
  
“I’ll meet you down there” Cassian said with a bit of a chuckle and a small peck to her lips, before leaving their quarters.    
  
She waved him on and hopped into the ‘fresher, lingering in there as the warm water hit her skin.  It was a struggle to stay awake, but she remembered that both Cassian and caf were waiting for her in the mess, which made her finish her shower that much quicker.     
  
Jyn got dressed and headed down the hall, mumbling “morning” to people as she came across them, not nearly as cheerily as they did.  She was definitely not a morning person, and did not understand how people could actually be happy first thing in the morning.   
  
She reached the mess, and slid down in her usual spot, next to Bodhi and across from Cassian who pushed her a hot, steaming cup of caf.  She sighed happily, closing her eyes, letting the warmth envelope her body.     
  
“Better?” Cassian asked with a smirk playing across his face   
  
“Much.” Jyn said opening her eyes, already sounding a little perkier than she was previously.   
  
“So what’s on the agenda today?” Bodhi asked, poking at a grey lump on his plate.  He made a face it deflated a bit.    
  
“Caffeinate and hope for the best.” Jyn said, smiling into her cup of caf.   



End file.
